Infatuation
by MalignantProxy
Summary: Tomoko is anything but Average. Her whole life, she lived in Vault 101 alongside her father and the belief she was and will always live within its walls. Her mind fascinates itself with psychotic thoughts, and an unhealthy obsession with her childhood bully, Butch Deloria. Now she must venture out into the Cruel wasteland and leave her fixation behind. Brutality & Gore warning.


_I know most people grow up to hate those who brought them grief and sorrow in their younger years.. When I was 10, the only person who could really fit that role was a boy, a boy named Butch Deloria._

 _To most people, he was an undesirable. The absolute definition of a problem, something that they go about their day hoping not to spend much time thinking about the person, as if they never existed._

 _Maybe it was the small dose of radiation I experienced by being born out in the wastes.. fried the part of my brain that wouldve made me hate him too. But it didnt.. instead everytime he would tease me I would have to feign embarrassment to hide the flutter it brought my heart. When he would bully me and take my stuff I would have to pretend to be surprised even though I had set it out to make it an easier opportunity for him._

 _And when people would pity me and try to comfort me, I would have to feign weakness even to my own father who loved me with all his heart. While I could barely reciprocate his feelings, it felt different to the feelings I held for Butch. Every day in and out eying him during lunch break, while Mr. Brotch gave lectures, when him and his goons grew out their hair and donned their suave tunnel snake jackets. I had almost wanted to make my own, to do up my hair like his.. but I knew that would garner too much attention, no matter how much I craved to be like him._

 _I told myself I would just slowly earn his favor to make him mine. Giving him what he wanted, slowly sliding hints his way. He was dense, it only made him cuter, more intoxicating, though I could see it working in a few more years. I went to sleep one afternoon thinking the very same thoughts, I reached under my pillow thumbing a switchblade I had managed to pick from my butchies pocket. Hed gone through a few, always initially his newest tool. My heart fluttered as I felt the grooves on this one in particular. My eyes began fluttering with them, the pattern slowing my heart and calming my nerves. I began smiling softly as I drifted off to sleep. The next time I would awake, I would kill someone with the very same knife._

 _-Tomoko's Diary, Leaving him behind (Part 1 of 2)_

"Wake up! Come on you've got to wake up!"

The sound roused Tomoko from a deep blissful sleep. There was no dream, just the pure satisfaction of her deeds and those she planned for the future to secure the love of her life, her childhood bully Butch Deloria. The shrill sound of Amata Almodovar's voice caused her nerves to spike, not used to being woken up so hastily and stressfully, her muscles nearly reacted too quick as she sprung from bed, Butch's switchblade extended and steady one inch from Amatas jugular, luckily for her Tomoko caught herself with a second to spare.

"Tomok-AH!" She said sucking in breath through her teeth. Her eyes locked with Tomokos, noticing a shrill gleam in the knife wielding womans. The gleam vanished in an instant replaced by either genuine or feigned shock, eitherway Amata didnt care.

"Jesus! I didnt know you slept with.. is that a switchblade?!" Amata began, eying the knife which Tomoko quickly hid behind her back.

"Don't worry about it." Tomoko dissuaded

"Where did you eve- nevermind, you'll probably need it! Listen, you Father..hes left the vault. My Dads gone crazy, he had security beat Jonas until he talked, b-but he never did and.. and officer Mack.. oh god they killed him Tomo.. they killed Jonas." Amata poured out, the news causing anxiety for the both of them. One of sadness, the other for their own survival.

"They're coming to get you Tomo, I snuck past Officer Kendall on the way here, hes just up the way from here. Hes coming to apprehend you.. i just wanted to warn you so what happened to Jonas.." Amata trailed off, pulling a pistol from her utility belt, holding it out for Tomoko to take.

"Im sorry everythings going so fast but please, take it! You need to get out of here. Theres a Tunnel in my fathers office that leads to the entrance. Ill make sure the way is clear, you just get out of here alright."

"Amata, I-"

Before Tomoko could even begin, the overseers daughter made for the door.

"Just get to the Vault Door, ok?"

Tomoko paused, looking down at the gun Amata gave her. A twinge in her heart sent an emotion through her body, one she would later describe as simple, pure, vicious lust.

"Alright.. thank you, I will." Tomoko responded, watching Amata run from the doorway, leaving Tomoko with her own thoughts.

Her hands began to shake now that she was alone, gripping the gun in both hands now. She tried to stop the grin that had made its way onto her lips, her eyes widening in glee. Though she felt another emotion. Dispair, pure utter unemotional dispair. She would have to leave.. and leave Butch behind.

She had gotten ahold of herself now, sliding the pistol into a strap on her belt as she half handedly brandished the old baseball bat her father had gotten for her all those years ago. She also slid Butch's switchblade into her pocket, walking towards the hallway. She had barely taken a step outside before he muscles took over, throwing herself backwards as Officer Kendall threw himself at her from the doorway. He caught her in the collar bone, a brutist strike that brought a seering pain to Tomokos body, she let out a growling scream.

"That was a warning girly, im here to take you in. Play nice and put down that bat. Wouldnt want to have to break your arms if I dont have to." Kendall taunted, brandishing his security baton in his hand.

He had a cock-sure grin on his face. He was sure he could take Tomoko and deliver her to the overseer. He barely had time to react when the Asian girls eyes returned the viscious gleam from earlier swinging the wooden bat faster then he thought her capable. Connecting with the side of his head, Kendall saw stars, his security helmet that had been masquerading his face colliding with the apartment window, cracking the glass heavily.

"Ghh-! You bitch!" Kendall shouted. It was Tomoko who wore a grin now, a pure homicidal grin, wider then physically possible, almost horrifically so. Kendalls gut told him to run, to forget his duty, to make it home to his family. The adrenaline held a higher priority however, as he wound up for a counter attack. He swung wide for Tomokos body, he cought only more wood and he felt his arm buckle and bend unnaturally. The grown man screamed now, the unimaginable strength of the young woman in front of him was impossible. He knelt now, he arm throbbing and his addrenaline keeping the blinding pain away. He scanned Tomoko, he saw it now. Her toned body, he hadnt noticed after all these years, he hadnt had to look at her like this before. As an opponent, as a threat. It was clear she was naturally stronger then most, and that smile, that damn smile. He knew when he met eyes with her once more, it would be the last time.

Officer Kendalls head crained at an odd angle as blood and meet crunched, Tomoko having cracked his head with the base of the bat, causing the wood to splinter slightly. His lifeless body followed the flow of the blow, collapsing into Tomokos lounge table.

Tomomo breathed heavily. She was exhiliarates. Her blood pumped, her heart raced. Her face was frozen in satisfaction. She wouldve savoured her high a little longer, had she not heard the voice of someone she could not ignore.

"Hello?! Anyone out there?! Please this is an emergency!" Butch Deloria's voice echoed through the hallway, farther down from her own room. Her glee shifted to a more natural look, discarding the bat and retrieving Kendalls now free baton. She unzipped the top of her jumpsuit, leaving her arms bare with only a tank-top covering the rest of her. Sweat trickled down her arms and chest, accenting her muscle tones. She fastened the baton to her belt and made her way to her beloved. The body of Officer Kendall twitched, the last vestiges of life leaving the security guards body.

"Hello?! Please, Its my mom! She needs help, Officer Kendall?!" Butch shouted, rounding the corner bumping into.. His mind swayed for a moment as he looked over the muscular form of his long lived target Tomoko. Her face partly shrouded by the ruffled hair she kept company to, the fine muscles of her shoulders and upper torso gaining his attention. He'd never seen her out of her jumpsuit, nor did he know the person he'd been picking on so ruthlessly all these years as in such peek condition. Her eyes waivered shyly, he knew the vault security was looking for her but before his mind could question what happened to Officer Kendall who he swore was headed to apprehend her, he remembered his Mother and her plight.

"He-Hey! Tomoko, please ya gotta help me! My mom, shes in danger!" He pleaded, his face now conformed to a anxious mess of concern for his mother. Tomoko's heart fluttered, to be asked of such a thing by the one she held so dear, she had to restrain herself from bounding at the opportunity.

"Why? Whats wrong with your mom butch?" Tomoko asked genuinely concerned, not for Ms Deloria, but for Butch's sake.

"It's the roaches! Theres a whole swarm of 'em in our apartment. Please.. Tomoko I know I've been awful to y-" He barely blinked before a finger reached his lips, he nearly swung backwards utterly surprised. She wasn't just strong, she was fast, blindingly fast.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry." she whispered in a hushed, husky tone. He gulped, audible only to himself. Butch could only nod in acceptance that he would have to trust this woman with the life of his mother. He could never tell her the reason he couldnt save his mother himself, his fear of the insects, he simply watched as the razzled hair asian made her way to the open door way of his apartment.

Seconds later, he heard the dying chitters of radroaches and the crunching of chitin abdomen.

* * *

Tomoko had to keep her eyes from wandering around the Deloria's apartment, the small dwelling decorated with various bottles of booze. It was a stye, the entire apartment was a mess thanks to Miss's Deloria's drinking habits. She had always been a drinker, always wasting away Butch's opportunities. It was partly her fault he was the way he was, how he had become an outcast. In a larger world Butch may have well been the target for bullies, but as it was he was strong willed enough to make the best of his life.

In the wrong mindset, Tomoko would've left Ellen Deloria to her fate, but she couldn't let down the sad eyes of her puppy dog. She extended Officer Kendalls baton, and her eyes glossed over in the killers gleam. It wouldn't be and wasn't as exhilarating as before, no, insects didn't arouse her in that department. She heard Ms. Deloria's screams from the bedroom and made her way there, nearly breaking the opening mechanism with a quick strike from the baton.

Inside, Ms Deloria sat defensibly on top of the only bed in the apartment. A large roach was latched to her extended leg as she held one in mid air, another was attempting to climb its way onto the bed itself, the trio aiming to overwhelm the woman for their own hunger. It was the sluggish one she claimed first, striking the unaware insect with a heavy blow shattering its armored carapace. It screeched in pain, tumbling over lifeless or simply too crippled to move. The second delatched from Ms. Deloria's leg, turning angrily and lunging at Tomoko. A backhanded swipe connected with its soft underbelly midair, though it did sink its large pincers into a forearm she had extended to catch it just in case. She swung the hitchhiker violently into the door frame, shattering its body and leaving discarded roach guts decorating the frame. The head stayed latched into her arm, but the pain was pushed into the depths of her mind. Singlehandedly, she strode over, grabbing the restrained roach still attacking Ellen Deloria. She pinned it to the ground, hand wrapped around the creatures tiny neck, having dropped the baton in a slew of psychosis she brandished her prized switchblade and with sinful glee from before began torturously stabbing the roach. Its armored shell no match for a piercing weapon, its cries echoed as if pleading for release.

A soft giggle emitted from Tomoko's throat, as she continued to impale the now limp roach, before slicing harshly across its lulled neck, decapitating it. The body lay in a strew of dark green roach blood, Tomoko breathing heavily, only due to over exerting herself. She collected her thoughts, insects weren't as good but they were a fine substitute. She then remembered the wounded Ellen Deloria nearby, whos eyes watched her like a deer in headlights. Tomoko's heart pounded fiercely, fearing Ellen's justification and the unruly things she would say to her son. Her hands started shaking, she was losing herself, her body cried to make Ms. Deloria her next victim.

She stood up, still brandishing the switchblade when Butch burst through the doorway. He huffed, staring at Tomoko who stared back, now the dear in headlights. His eyes drifted quickly over the insects corpses before coming to rest on his mother.

"Mom! You're safe!" he said, running over and tackling his mother in a bear hug. Tomoko's heart ached more now, to see him show someone else affection. Her eyes locked with Ellens, an understanding came between them. The silent disdain was broken when Butch broke off his assault on his mother and instead wrapped Tomoko in an equally powerful hug, something extremely uncharacteristic of him. She nearly squealed in surprise, caught entirely off guard.

"You're the best Tomo! The best! You saved my mom and everything!.. Hey wait a sec.. You're hurt!" Butch said, grabbing her forearm and glaring at the roach head burried into her forearm. She had completely forgotten about it, her adrenaline keeping the pain dull.

"Come on, I got some stuff we can use to clean it out." He tugged at her arm, towing her into the next room. She yelped this time, her heart beating faster as Butch dragged her into the livingroom. He took a vodka bottle from the shelf and popped open a medical kit, retrieving a bandage of some sort. It seemed he wasn't bothered by dead Roaches, as he cautiously sat both of them down before turning his eyes to hers. Her gray pupils watched him intently, a pitch of color decorating her cheeks. He made nothing of it, she had been getting more like this every day, Butch had wondered if he was doing something different without thinking about it, but there was no way he was going to be mean to her now, especially after what she had just did for him.

He brandished his replacement Switchblade, looking at her cautiously.

"I'm gonna pry it out of your arm, alright? It might hurt a bit." he said, awaiting the nod that soon followed. Tomoko felt the gentle touch of his hand on her wrist, her mind completely ignoring the digging of the blade as Butch dug the roaches tallons from her skin. Her heart kept beating, her head was starting to spin and she still needed to escape. Her mind trailed off, coming back after the sting of alchohol shot through her, she came to rest her eyes on her bandaged arm. For someone who was slotted as a hair dresser, she had no idea Butch as so handy.

"I love my mom, but when we were kids I'd always get into fights or accidents or.. Y'know family stuff would happen. Had to learn to stitch my own wounds so I got a pretty good hand for light stuff." Butch mused quietly. He sloshed the remaining contents of the alcohol, placing the bottle on a nearby table. He didn't drink, he simply put the cap on, turning his attention back to Tomoko.

"Tomo, listen I-"

"Attention all Vault Personnel. Tomoko Lee is to be brought to the overseer's quarters immediately. All Vault Security personnel are to seek out and apprehend Ms Lee at once. All other Personnel are confined to their quarters until the search is over. That is all."

Both Butch and Tomoko stared at each other in silence. The continuous sound of the Vault alarm went on and on. The path forward was clear, and they shared only a moment more of silence.

"Here. Take my jacket, Think of it as compensation for helpin' me out. You're an official member of the tunnel snakes now, so slither out of here and get somewhere safe, alright?" Butch said, shyly unzipping his leather jacket and holding it out for Tomoko. She almost snatched it from his hands, but hesitated before grabbing it shortly. She bundled it in her arms, looking from it to her.

"Now get out of her.. Twerp.." he said, as if trying to maintain his old persona.

"Right away Boss.." Tomoko whispered in reply.

She quickly lunged across the room, retrieving the Security Baton she had discared, avoiding eye contact with the now standing Ellen Deloria and blitzed from the apartment. She could feel Butch's eyes follow her as she quickly rushed down the hall way, turning the corner sharply and finding herself alone. She braced herself against the wall, her heart not beating obscenely fast, her vision shaking as she leaned over, stuffing her face with the jacket.

It was hidden from everyone but her, but beneath the leather of the tunnel snake, Tomoko smiled.


End file.
